Science Class
by CuteMochi
Summary: Mr. Willerstein has a special project planned for his 6th grade's science class. Takes place after the events of the movie. Lewis/Franny
1. A Project

Author's Note: Hey guys! I re-watched Meet the Robinsons with my brother and I feel compelled to write a story now! I hope you enjoy, and please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks!

(Recap: Lewis has been adopted by Bud and Lucille and it is the last quarter of 6th grade. He attends the same school that the science fair was held at. He already knows most of the kids who attend.)

* * *

"Have fun at school, Cornelius!" Bud said, ruffling Lewis' spiky blonde hair.

"I used that neat little PB&J gun you invented to make your lunch," Lucille said, handing Lewis an indigo blue lunchbox with an atom hand-embroidered on it.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" the young inventor exclaimed, hugging the two.

"Make some new friends!" Lucille said, kissing his forehead.

"I will," Lewis called back, sprinting towards the bus.

"We love you, son!" Bud said.

"I love you, too!"

Lewis stepped onto the yellow school bus, which was overflowing with kids. He took an empty seat next to the window and waved goodbye to his parents, who were in front of the Robinson manor, waving back. So far Lewis and a few other kids were on the bus. There was an awkward silence among them. To his left, on the other set of seats, sat a glum girl with pitch black hair tied into pigtails with black ribbons. She wore a gothic black dress with a white collar and dark gray belt, with black tights and black school shoes. Her face looked an unnaturally pale gray color, and in her arms seemed to be a glass case filled with sand and tiny red fire ants. It was none other than Lizzie. The girl stoked the glass affectionately, as if regarding the ants as her own children. Suddenly she turned to Lewis, who realized he was staring. Her black eyes studied him coldly. The expression on her face seemed to say, _Look at me again and I'll send my children after you. And it will NOT be pretty. _Lewis took the hint and averted his eyes. He whipped out his composition notebook which was filled with his ideas for future inventions, along with a sharpened pencil. He started to jot down notes and mathematical formulas, and sketching out the overall invention, from the exterior to the interior.

The bus stopped again. At the bus stop were three students, all varying in height and age, but they were obviously related. One had a black t-shirt with red trim on the collar and sleeves, and dirty jeans stained with meatball sauce. The other was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt with red sleeves and tight jeans with boots. There was only one girl in this neighborhood, and she looked surprisingly familiar. It was Franny. She wore a sleeveless dress that was saffron-yellow at the top, with a light pink ribbon belt and a navy blue skirt that was slightly above her knees. Her shiny dark hair was tied into short pig tails with yellow pom-poms. Her backpack was white and decorated with black music notes, and she had a froggie plush on her zipper. She took a seat next to the dark ant-girl, who brightened slightly at the sight of Franny.

"Hi, Lizzie!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Franny," the girl replied, speaking in a monotone voice.

Franny glanced over her at Lewis and gasped. "Oh, hi Lewis!" Her cheeks blushed pink slightly.

"Hi Franny," he replied.

She poked Lizzie's shoulder and whispered (quite loudly), "That's the boy who likes my frogs!"

"Really?" Lizzie said, apparently uninterested.

"So," Franny said, turning to face Lewis. "I heard you were adopted by Mrs. Robinson last Friday."

"Yeah, I was," he said, shutting his notebook. "She and Bud are great parents."

"Really?"

"For sure."

"That's cool. So, about frogs having more musical ability than people..."

Lewis and Franny had a riveting discussion on how frog's vocal chords differ from human's, and how they can produce different sounds. Franny was absolutely in love with Lewis' knowledge of the amphibian and even asked to come over to Lewis' house to study and discuss the topic of frogs. Lewis couldn't help but comply. Franny's smile seem to light up the whole sky and her eyes were full of curiosity and wonder-like a scientist's desire to gain more knowledge. Just like Lewis. By the time Franny had scribbled down her number and vice-versa, they were at the school. They slung their backpacks on their shoulders and headed off the bus. Coincidentally Franny and Lewis were both in Mr. Willerstein's class and their first class was his signature-science.

"Alright, class, today we'll be studying frogs. Partner up and come tell me your partners."

"Frogs?! Yes!" Franny exclaimed. She quickly located Lewis and dragged him by the arm towards Mr. Willerstein.

"Mr. Willerstein, Lewis and I have agreed to be partners, right, LEWIS?" she said sweetly.

"Uh, yeah!" Lewis said, looking somewhat baffled.

Mr. Willerstein raised an eyebrow but nodded and jotted their names down on his clipboard. Franny gestured for Lewis to follow her to the group table and saved a seat for him. Lewis took a seat next to her and she excitedly said, "This is so exciting! We get to study frogs!"

"Yeah, you're right," he said, smiling.

Franny blushed.

"Now, class, let's get started!" he said. He pulled out a large cardboard box from underneath his desk.

"What's that?" Franny asked. "Maybe he brought in some frogs to perform a song!"

Lewis' mouth tasted like rust. Franny was not going to like this project.

"Uh, Franny, actually it seems like-"

"Not now, Lewis! I'm waiting for them to start the chorus!" she looked like she was about to watch a famous band's live concert.

"Franny, I-"

"Don't sass me, Lewis! I know karate!" she said.

Lewis closed his eyes and plugged his ears as Mr. Willerstein stuck his gloved hands into the box, and pulled out a frog carcass.

Franny screamed in horror and her eyes welled up. "How could you do this?!" she exclaimed.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Kill that poor frog! H-He had so much potential..." she sniffled.

"Wait, Franny, actually this is-"

"Murderer! Killjoy!" she said. "He could've been the next Michael Jackson!"

"Franny! This is just a synthetic model of a frog!"

"A what?" Franny asked.

"He means it's just a model, not a real frog," Lewis told her.

"Oh," Franny said, stammering. Some kids in the class snickered. However they all remained silent when Franny shot all death glares that said, _I will find you and kill you in your sleep_.

"Well, now that we've _clarified _some things, we can start the project. The first thing we'll be studying is..."

* * *

Author's Note: And done! Please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks!


	2. The Promise

"The first thing we'll be studying is..." Mr. Willerstein said.

Franny buried her face into her arms, ashamed.

Lewis elbowed her gently and said, "Hey? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she hissed quietly. "Oh I don't know, maybe I only embarrassed myself in front of the whole class."

"So? We all make mistakes. All we have to do is learn from the mistakes we make, and keep moving forward."

Franny was silent for a second. Then she rose up and whispered, "Yeah. Thanks, Lewis."

Mr. Willerstein walked around and handed each pair two pairs of gloves and a faux frog, along with a scalpel.

Franny looked like she wanted to cry at the sight of the frog. It did look pretty real.

"So class, today we'll be dissecting _fake _frogs, since the school didn't have enough money to buy real frogs."

Franny's face turned a couple shades of green. If you weren't paying attention it would look like she just got off the Batman at Six Flags Great America (seriously, I've been on that ride, and if I hadn't taken motion sickness pills beforehand, it would have NOT been pleasant).'

"D-Dis-Dissect?!" Franny asked Lewis. Her voice sounded strained, like someone was strangling her by the neck.

"Look at it this way," Lewis said comfortingly. "At least it's not a _real _frog."

She frowned. "But still, Lewis! Think of it like this: Someone cuts one of the world's greatest inventions open, _just _to see what's inside of it!"

"They'd probably be doing it so they could duplicate it," he replied.

Her face turned tomato red. "W-Well, maybe they, uh," she stuttered.

"Franny, Lewis!" Mr. Willerstein scolded.

"Sorry," they both said. He eyed them and then returned to his lecture on how to properly cut a frog open. For a few minutes they remained silent, paying attention to the board. Well, more like Lewis was. Franny sat there with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears, only daring to peek every minute or so. After a while Lewis tapped her shoulder and told her that it came time to cut the frog open.

"NO! I'm not doing it! I refuse to!" Franny stubbornly said.

Mr. Willerstein was coming around to see how each group was doing. He was only about ten feet away.

"Franny, if you do this, I-I'll," Lewis stammered.

"You'll _WHAT_?!" she demanded.

"I'll examine the fake frog's vocal chords and come up with something to help your frogs sing better," he said.

"Really?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah," Lewis said. "Just imagine, your frogs singing on Broadway, being mobbed by loving fans."

She closed her eyes as if in a dream. "That would be amazing," she said longingly.

"It would," he said. "But it's not official until you actually DO IT!"

"Ok," she sighed. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the scalpel and made a long cut along the frog's stomach. At first she looked like she was about to vomit, but remembering that it was just a fake she managed to make a clean slit along the surface of the frog's "skin".

"Good job," Mr. Willerstein observed, smiling at Franny and Lewis.

"You did good," Lewis praised, patting Franny on the back lightly.

"T-Thanks," she said shakily, eyeing the gooey "intestines" of the frog.

"Remember, Franny, _keep moving forward_."

"Ok."

"Now, class, as partners, you have to write a 3-page essay on the frog and sketch a rough model of it. You have two weeks. Now get ready for history."

Everyone stood up to put their frogs into Ziploc bags and to grab their history books.

"Remember the deal, ok?" Franny said, sticking out her pinky to Lewis. "Keep in mind that I'm almost at my black belt."

Lewis gulped. "Alright," he said, hooking pinkies with Franny.

"Good," she said. "Now, you take the frog and we can work on the project more at your house after school today."

"Sure," he said.

During History class, Lewis constructed a mini crossbow using three pieces of notebook paper, a latex rubber band, a pair of scissors, and some tape (I actually did this during class, hehe).

"And that concludes our history class," Mr. Willerstein finished.

Lewis grumbled. History was soo boring. Why focus on old stuff when there's science to be done?

"Mr. Willerstein, why do we have history class in the first place?" Lewis asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do we learn about stuff that's already happened when we can focus on the future?"

Mr. Willerstein paused for a moment. "Although it is important to focus on the future, Lewis, there's a famous saying: We record history because if we do not we are doomed to repeat it's mistakes."

"Oh. I never thought about it that way," Lewis said.

Mr. Willerstein smiled. "Anyways, class, let's get suited up for pre-algebra."

* * *

Author's Note: And ta-da! It's done! Plz review, follow, and favorite and I'll try my best to update this story! If you also like Wreck-It-Ralph, check out my story Bittersweet Love and it's upcoming sequel. Thanks!


	3. Gaston and Art

**Note: **

**Franny and Lewis-12**

**Gaston-14**

**Art-15 (works as assistant teacher at the** **school) **

**At Lunch**

"Why not?" Franny protested.

"Because," Gaston replied, stabbing his fork into a meatball. "We said so."

"That's not a logical answer," Franny replied, frowning.

"Franny, you know how Mom is. She's sensitive about you being around boys," her brother shot back.

"But this is for a class project," she reminded him.

"So?" Gaston said, wiping the sauce from his face.

"So, if I DON'T go over to Lewis' house to work on the project, then I get a failing grade, or a C- at the least. And I do NOT need that tarnishing my 4.0 grade-point average."

"Listen to your older brothers for once," Art said concerningly. "Although Gaston can be thickheaded sometimes, he has a point."

Gaston smiled. "See? I do have a poi-wait a minute, who are you callin' thickheaded?!"

"C'mon, guys! Can't you just explain to Mom that my science grade is _this _close to becoming a B+?!" she said, and displayed a tiny fragment of air in between her fingers. "She'll HAVE to let me go. You know how she is about B's."

"What's in it for us?" Gaston asked after a long pause.

"I won't bruise the back of your neck again," Franny promised.

Gaston shivered. Placing his hand over his neck, he still felt the faint bruise that Franny had left when she karate-chopped him for not listening to her. It was as long as his pointer finger and as thick as a pencil. Even though that was about two or three weeks ago, it still hurt whenever he bent his head. He quickly concealed it under his shirt again.

"Alright, fine. We've got a deal," he said.

Franny smiled in triumph. "Good. And DON'T set me up again," she said sounding murderous. "Or there'll be more than just a bruise next time."

"See ya!" she said cheerfully, then skipped over to the table where Lewis was sitting. Lizzie left early everyday for some reason. She wouldn't say why. Franny placed her lunchbox, which matched her backpack, next to Lewis' seat and sat down. She began to ramble on about something that had to do with frogs and that they had more singing potential than all the best singers in the world combined.

"Look at her," Gaston whispered to his brother. "I think she's flirting with him."

"Don't be ridiculous," Art said, finishing his last slice of pepperoni pizza. "She's probably just talking about how excited she is that she's able to come over."

"Whatever," Gaston managed to say through a mouthful of spaghetti which stained his mouth with tomato sauce.

"Dude, wipe your face," Art said, disgusted, handing his younger brother a napkin.

Gaston wiped his mouth with it and tossed it into the garbage can. He eyed Lewis and Franny wearily, stroking his chin.

"Gaston, just let her grow up," Art sighed, tossing his paper plate into the garbage can.

"Whatever," Gaston snapped, putting his backpack on his shoulder. "See you."

"See you."

* * *

**After School, Robinson Manor**

"Wow!" Franny said in awe, staring at the Robinson Manor with her jaw slack. "It's huge!"

"Hiya, Cornelius!" Bud said, from behind the trees that were growing. He was surrounded by huge piles of leaves, which actually turned out to be from him chopping off the branches.

"Cornelius?" Franny asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's his nickname for me."

"Hi, Dad," Lewis said, hugging Bud.

"So, who's that cutie you brought over?" he asked with a wide grin on his face. Franny blushed and pretended to be distracted by playing with the tiny froggie plush on her backpack's zipper.

"Oh, that's Franny, we're working on a project together for science class," Lewis stammered.

"Alright then, don't wanna keep you two from your studies, go inside!" Bud said, gesturing to the huge door.

They walked into the house, inhaling the ethereal scent of fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies. Franny followed Lewis to the kitchen, where they found Lucille wearing an apron and oven mitts, pulling the two trays of cookies out of the oven.

"Welcome home, sweetie," Lucille said, rushing over and kissing Lewis on the forehead.

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to be at work," Lewis said, puzzled.

"Well, my boss said I could take a week off since he heard I adopted you."

"Oh, ok," Lewis replied.

Peeking behind, Lewis, she caught a glimpse of Franny.

"Hi!" she greeted her.

"Hi, Mrs. Robinson!" she said. "I saw you at the science fair two weeks ago."

"Oh, that's right!" Lucille said. "Your frogs were superb. You can call me Lucille, by the way."

"Alright, then, Lucille," Franny smiled.

"Mom, Franny and I are working on a science project."

"Ooh, a **science **project!" Lucille exclaimed. "Well, you two go up to Lewis' room and get yourselves situated, and I'll bring up some cookies and milk."

"Thanks!" they both said in unison.

Before he left, Lucille whispered in Lewis' ear, "She's pretty. And smart, too. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Mom!" Lewis said in embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding," she laughed.

Lewis laughed too and caught up to Franny, who was somewhat lost in the hall.

"I can't believe your house is this big," she said in wonder. "And your parents are awesome."

"Yeah. I'm pretty blessed," he replied.

Franny looked around in confusion. "Where are the stairs?" she asked.

"Well, you see," Lewis said. "Instead of stairs, we have these," Lewis said, pointing towards a teleportation tube.

"How do they work?" Franny asked.

Lewis lead her over to the tube until they were only about a foot from it.

"How do they work?" Franny asked again.

"Like this," Lewis said, pushing Franny under the tube.

Franny screamed as she traveled through the air-compressed tube and landed on Lewis' bed. She moved out of the way just before Lewis fell, too.

"Wasn't that fun?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah!" Franny smiled. But then she punched Lewis.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, gripping his arm. "What was that for?"

"For scaring me out of my mind," Franny smirked.

"Anyways, we should get started on our paper," Lewis said, shaking the matter off.

"Sure," Franny said with a smile.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ow, stop it!" Art said with muffled voice. "Your foot is on my nose!"

"I can't help it," Gaston passively said. "It's not my fault these windows are so freakin' high!"

"Why did I ever agree to help you do this," Art grumbled. "I have an English project due next-"

"Shush! Now Mrs. Robinson's giving them cookies."

"Cookies?" Art asked. As if on cue his stomach grumbled, causing him to sigh.

"Look at the little girl," Gaston said, frowning. "She thinks she's all that and a tray of cookies."

"She's only twelve," his older brother muttered.

"She's got the attitude of a stuck up sixteen-year old," his brother shot back.

"But that Lewis kid, he's not bad," Art said.

"I think the only reason Franny's hanging out with him is because he's a twelve year old Albert Einstein," Gaston observed. Lewis was observing the fake frog's insides and jotting down notes, while Franny sat on the floor and doodled a picture of her frogs in tuxedos and singing into microphones.

"What are they even doing?"

"Lewis is doing all the work when little miss Music Princess draw pictures of her silly pet frogs _singing_."

"Franny's not like that," Art protested.

"That's what you think," Gaston said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'll admit that she can be a bit-"

"Wait! They're doing something!" he said, immediately shushing his brother. Franny was trying to open a cabinet, but with no success. She called to Lewis, who also failed at opening the cabinet. They both grabbed the cabinet handle and pulled. Eventually it popped open and Lewis and Franny flew backwards about three feet away. Franny landed on top of Lewis, causing Gaston to gasp.

"What's going on?" Art demanded rather loudly.

"Franny and Lewis are-"

"Hey? What are you boys doing here?" another voice called out. Their stomachs tightened in shock. They were so surprised they had no words.

"I said, what are you boys doing here?" Bud repeated.

Gaston lowered himself down from Art's shoulders and walked up to Bud.

"Hello, sir, my name is Gaston, and this is my brother Art," he said, gesturing to Art, who smiled and waved.

"And why are you here?" he asked.

"Our younger sister, Franny, is over and we were, er- checking on her," Art said.

"I see," Bud said.

"Well, I _should _call the cops for trespassing on private property," he continued. Gaston and Art looked at each other. Their expressions seemed to say, _It was nice knowing you. I'm glad you were my brother_.

"But since you meant no harm, I'll let you go."

The two teenagers sighed in relief.

"Thank you, mister," Gaston stuttered.

Bud laughed. "Please, call me Bud!"

They smiled and said their goodbyes, and were on their way.

"That was a close call," Art said sternly with a touch of relief in his voice.

"Tell me about it," Gaston said.

"No more eavesdropping for us," his older brother declared.

"That, I second," Gaston said.

* * *

Author's Note: Ta-da! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Please favorite, follow, and review, and I'll do my best to keep up with this story! Thanks! -M


	4. Queen of Frogs

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Lewis!" Franny exclaimed, quickly getting up and helping Lewis up.

"It's okay, Franny, really," he said.

"Are sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, totally. I'll fix that cabinet later."

Franny ran over to the cabinet and pullet out the notebook Lewis had asked her to get. She handed it to him and closed the cabinet. Lewis went back straight to work and occasionally took a bite out of his cookie. Franny went back to drawing her frogs, and after she was done she hid it inside her binder.

"So, what are you doing, Lewis?" Franny asked, walking over to Lewis' cluttered desk.

"Well, I already finished our research for the project, so now I'm studying the frog's voice box. It actually turns out that frogs DO have more singing potential than humans. By adjusting the amount of breath the use, they can-" he rambled on that frogs could adjust the pitch of their voice and scientifically explained how. Franny listened on in delight.

"So, you think that my frogs could do that?"

"Definitely, if they were willing to."

"Of course they're willing to!"

"Perfect," Lewis said. "You can bring them over tomorrow and I'll take a look."

"Sure!" Franny replied ecstatically. Never before had anyone ever taken such an interest in her frogs. "You're the best, Lewis!" she gushed.

"It's nothing," he said, blushing slightly.

"Hey, what's that on your face?" Franny asked after a long pause.

"What?"

"That streak of chocolate," she said, pointing to the side of his cheek.

"What streak of chocolate?" he asked.

"Ugh, I'll get it," she said, cleaning off the gooey chocolate with her finger. Lewis' cheeks burned as her finger ran across his cheekbone and Franny blushed insanely. Franny went to wash her finger off and Lewis stammered a thank you. Lewis placed his hand on the part of his face that Franny had touched, his cheeks turning pink. Before he could fangirl any longer Franny walked back into the room, and telling him that her brothers were here to pick her up. They said their goodbyes and Franny gathered her stuff to go.

"You're welcome to come back again tomorrow," Lucille said as Franny walked out the door.

"Thank you, I will," she replied.

"Safe trip!" Bud called out as the three siblings walked towards the sidewalk.

* * *

"Poor Lewis," Gaston said, eyeing Franny. "Doing all the work by himself while the Queen of Frogs doodles away."

"What?! How did you know?" she stammered.

"You just told me," he replied with a smirk.

"I asked him if he wanted help," Franny said with a frown. "But he told me that he was almost done anyways and we would just go over it tomorrow."

"Heh, yeah right," Gaston said.

"Wait a minute," Franny said, walking behind Art. She pulled out a branch stuck on the side of his shoe.

"This is a branch from the shrubs at the Robinson Manor," she said. Gaston and Art glanced at each other uneasily. Franny examined them again and raised an eyebrow. "And Art has a muddy footprint on his shoulder." Her eyes darted down to the bottom of Gaston's shoe, which was stained with mud.

"You were eavesdropping on me and Lewis, weren't you?" she stated, her voice steely and cold.

"Uh, no," Gaston stuttered. The light bruise on his neck tingled.

"You're _lying_," Franny said accusingly.

"Ok fine, fine, you got us," Gaston admitted. "But we couldn't help it!"

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay," Art said.

"Well, I can assure you if you're within five feet of me in the next five seconds you will NOT be okay."

The two brothers raced forward in an attempt to escape their sister's fury. Franny huffed back home and went up to her room immediately, locking the door behind her. She finished the remainder of her homework and laid down in her bed. Those two jerks didn't know just who they were dealing with here. She heard a loud banging on her door.

"Franny? It's dinner time!" Gaston's voice leaked through the bottom of the door.

"Not hungry," she grumbled.

"Well, aren't you a little ray of sunshine?" he shot back sarcastically. "Mom made okonomiyaki."

Her stomach growled. Okonomiyaki was one of her favorite foods. Her mom was Japanese, while her dad was Italian, but he passed away a few months before she was born. "Fine," she sighed, walking out of her room. Gaston smirked triumphantly. The scent of fresh-griddled okonomiyaki wafted up through the hallway and entered Franny's nose. Nothing like her mom's delicious cooking to get her up into good spirits.

"Sit down, dear," her mother instructed her. Art was already there, chomping away at the homemade meal heartily. Her mother set down her pair of oven mitts and tucked her glossy black hair behind her ear. She had long, waist-length raven hair tied into a neat braid in the back and wore a simple lavender blouse that reached her forearms and a white knee-length skirt, but she was a part time conductor for a famous orchestra, and during her time conducting she wore her hair up in a bun tied with a red ribbon, and a black long-sleeved dress with the skirt having black and white stripes with an orange polka dot design. She looked stunningly beautiful like Franny but had Gaston's sense of humor and Art's caring nature. She smiled and pulled out Franny's chair, placing a steaming hot slice of the okonomiyaki in front of her. Franny thanked her mom and took a bite from the hot griddle food. If there was anything that she loved best in life it was her mom's okonomiyaki; it tasted good enough to have been made by a professional chef, but had that homemade taste that made Franny love it so much.

After she had finished, she thanked her mom, brushed her teeth and laid down in bed. The warm food made her sleepy, and soon she found that she was falling asleep. Normally she had her stomach in knots thinking up an excuse to tell her teacher for not finishing her assignment (you know you've done this!), but knowing that Lewis was her project partner, she had nothing to worry about. It was almost as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Although, another thing that weighed upon her was what Gaston had said before: _Poor Lewis. Doing all the work while the Queen of Frogs doodles away. _No, Lewis insisted that he do the project himself. But he seemed so enthusiastic about it! Suddenly Franny didn't seem so sure she could sleep as easily. Frustrated, she decided to just let go of it all and get some rest. After all, he had to keep his promise. She kept her end of the deal, it was about time he did his.


End file.
